


At The Register

by QueenxOfxCrazy



Category: Infinite (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confusing smut, Gay Sex, I'm Sorry, I'm very sorry, M/M, No ending again, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sad Ending (?), Sex, Smut, They are gay, and have sex, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenxOfxCrazy/pseuds/QueenxOfxCrazy
Summary: An attractive customer comes into the convenience store Sunggyu works at.Sunggyu doesn't realise he's staring until the customer confronts him.





	At The Register

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is unedited I apologise for my horrific grammar and spelling

A loud sigh resounds around the small store, Sunggyu's eyes begging to be closed.

He watches as a customer trickles in every 10-20 minutes, serving them before they're on their way.

He looks up at the old analogue above him and a smile finds his lips, an hour left, barely anyone comes in this late. With a small grunt he pulls his text book out of his backpack under the desk.

He uses the last hour to study because there are little to no customers-the door jingles open and Sunggyu looks up, the most beautiful man he's ever seen walks in. Carrying himself in well earnt confidence.

Sunggyu wipes drool off his chin and sits up straighter as his eyes scan the man, "Er-Welcome!" He greets with a small smile, the man jumps, slightly startled but returns the words with a smile that just about bursts Sunggyu's heart.

"Hello." Oh god his voice it's so sexy, Sunggyu's mouth drops open and he darts his head away.

The man raises an eyebrow but shrugs, grabbing a cup of instant noodles from the shelf.

He walks casually over to the desk and sits them down, "This for now please." That smile again, and his voice.

Sunggyu nods shyly, scanning the barcode before pressing a few buttons on the register, "That will be 2000 won." The man nods and hands over the money before taking the noodles to the back of the store where a few tables sit.

Sunggyu's eyes wander to where he sits, studying his strong facial features his cheekbones go up high, creating a sharp line and the bridge of his nose is so perfect even with a small bump.

 

Their eyes meet for a brief second and Sunggyu's whole face flushes red and he immediately averts his eyes.

The man chuckles a deep laugh that sends chills down Gyu's spine.

"Care to join me?" He calls out, Sunggyu nods while saying "No thankyou." Which causes the man to laugh loudly.

"Come on! I'm lonely and remember, I'm the customer, you're obliged to serve me." As cocky as that sounds Sunggyu isn't bothered and with a smile he gathers his books and waddles over to the table to join him.

"Hi I'm Sunggy-"

"I read your name tag." Sunggyu gapes for a moment, his cheeks growing a deeper red if possible, "I'm sorry, that was supposed to be a joke, I'm Woohyun." Woohyun sticks one hand out while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly with the other.

Sunggyu nods and shakes his hand.

They talk for what seems like hours, the store should be closed but Sunggyu is too caught up in his current conversation.

"So then what happened?" He asks eagerly, Woohyun smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkling up, "I set them up obviously." They've been talking about their friends, family, anything really, Woohyun just finished a story about two of his friends having mutual feelings for eachother but both being to chicken to do anything.

"Dongwoo was so happy, and then Hoya, he just sort of, lost it, he was happy, but also frustrated it took them so long."

A small chime from the clock signals the clock struck 12 and Sunggyu hurriedly checks his watch, "Shit I was supposed to close an hour ago..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Woohyun mumbles, Sunggyu shakes his head, "No, it's not your fault, I enjoyed our talk."

"Would it be possible for me to quickly buy somethings before you close?" Woohyun asks hopefully, Sunggyu nods, "Sure."

They both rise to their feet and Sunggyu goes straight to the desk while Woohyun browses the shelves, retrieving a small bottle and a box.

Condoms and lube.

When Sunggyu sees what they are his heart stammers, of course, such an attractive man obviously has a girlfriend.

"Are you going to your girlfriends hous-"

 

"I'm gay."

"Oh, boyfriend then?" He asks while scanning them, Woohyun shakes his head and smirks, "I plan on staying here a bit longer."

Sunggyu's eyes widen comically and he stutters out a response, "W-what?!" Woohyun leans forward, grabbing Sunggyu by his colllar.

"Do you think I'm blind?" Sunggyu stays silent and Woohyun continues, "I saw you practically undressing me with your eyes all while we were talking and I have to say, it was quite attractive." He bites his bottom lip and stares Sunggyu in the eyes.

As Sunggyu's breathing becomes heavier Woohyun takes the chance to join their lips, cupping Sunggyu's face and bringing it closer with one hand, the other firmly grasping his collar.

Woohyun breaks the kiss for a moment and a dazed Sunggyu pouts, "Why did you-" his question is answered as Woohyun walks around to the other side of the counter, standing next to him.

Woohyun grips Sunggyu's hips and pulls him closer, "and now, I want you." Sunggyu nods almost immediately as Woohyun pulls Sunggyu's face closer, joining their lips. Sunggyu lets out a surprised groan and he relaxes into the kiss.

 

Woohyun is a great kisser, he manages to slip his tongue into Gyu's mouth without him even noticing. Heavy pants leave Sunggyu's mouth as his arms wrap loosely around Woohyun's neck. "God, you're so hot." He whispers to Woohyun.

Woohyun's hands are already pulling his own shirt off, revealing his toned torso and chest making Sunggyu's half hard member perk to attention.

Woohyun rips Sunggyu's shirt off him, not giving him time to comprehend what is happening.

He squeals in surprise and his arms fly up to cover the revealed skin, "Don't." Woohyun's voice is firm and his strong hands grip Sunggyu's arms and he slowly pulls them around his bare waist, pressing their bodies together.

"I want to see all of you, don't feel like you need to hide." His voice is so silky and it calms Sunggyu so much that all he can do is weakly nod, arms clinging to his newfound lover.

 

Woohyun's thumbs hook in the loop of Sunggyu's jeans and he slowly unbuttons them with his spare fingers, shimmying them down Sunggyu's bony hips.

 

"Can I?" Woohun asks, Sunggyu nods quickly, wriggling his hips allowing his pants to fall down completely.

Woohyun can hardly breath, the tightness in his pants grows almost unbearable and he lets out a breathless groan as Sunggyu's lips attach to lip neck, softly nibbling and sucking purplish marks in the soft skin.

He can't take it, in a hurry he pulls his pants off, kicking them away to god knows where.

Sunggyu gulps and stares up at Woohyun with needy eyes, "Please."

It's almost like a switch flicks inside of Sunggyu, someone wants him, someone needs him. And for once it's not a fantasy.

Woohyun presses their bodies together, heaving chests, panting breaths, and all over eachother. Woohyun slips a hand down the front of Sunggyu's boxers, gently stroking his aching manhood.

Sunggyu's lips quiver out a moan and he presses his face into Woohyun's shoulder as he pants heavily.

Woohyun loves this reaction from his elder, but hates it at the same time, it's ridiculously attractive but it also makes his burning arousal pound in neglect.

As his hand runs up and down, squeezing lightly and thumb rubbing over the sticky tip.

Just as his hand movements grow faster and Sunggyu feels himself getting lost in the pleasure, his release slowly sneaking up on him. Woohyun  retracts, pulling his hand away.

Sunggyu whines loudly as his orgasm slowly fades away to what could have been. "That wasn't nice." He mumbles, punching Woohyun's back feebly earning low chuckles from the younger man.

Woohyun grins and bites the shell of Sunggyu's ear, softly whispering a promise, "I'll make it up to you, just you wait."

 

Sunggyu gulps, a shiver running down his spine as the anticipation grows.

Woohyun lets him hands roam over Sunggyu's back, slowly lowering until the catch on the hem of his boxers. Yanking them down leaving the latter naked before him.

Sunggyu can only hum in delight as the cool air hits his lower half, the pleasure tickling all his senses.

Woohyun slaps his hand on the counter, searching and finding purchase from the small bottle of lube. He squirts a generous amount onto his fingers, giving Sunggyu a look as if asking for permission.

"God dammit, just touch me, please." He whimpers, hands gripping Woohyun's waist tightly.

Woohyun obliges, slipping two fingers into Sunggyu's tight entrance, slowly pressing in further and further.

Sunggyu can barely breath, the slight discomfort takes helm for a moment but as Woohyun pulls them in and back out it slowly morphs into pleasure. Woohyun notices the reaction he's getting so he speeds up, scissoring Sunggyu open, curling his fingers every now and then.

He looks at Sunggyu's face for a moment, eyes screwn shut in pleasure, mouth falling open to release breathless gasps. "God, Woohyun, please." He begs, rubbing his hips down on Woohyun's hand desperately needing the friction as his orgasm grows closer.

He can feel it, the bubbling sensation, his member pulses as the leaking pre-cum starts to pool at the tip of his member. Woohyun grips it with his free hand, gripping it firmly while he moved his hand up and down.

Sunggyu throws his head back as the pleasure shakes his body, white streams of cum shoot from his member and he lets out a chorus of groans, each containing a profanity or Woohyun's name over and over.

Woohyun pulls his fingers out and grins at Sunggyu who is in a daze, "Was that okay? Do you want, more?" Woohyun peaks up through his lashes, licking his lips as Sunggyu only nods in response.

 

"So do I have your permission to-"

"Put your dick in my ass? Fucking yes." Sunggyu cuts Woohyun off with a roll of his eyes, "I wouldn't have let you do the other stuff if I didn't want,  you know..." he trails off, a pink blush claiming his cheeks.

Woohyun nods, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling too much, he pulls down his briefs and throws them away,  pulling Gyu's nude form against his.

Sunggyu brings his face forward, joining their lips together, Woohyun grips Sunggyu's thighs, tapping them lightly, gesturing for him to jump. As stupid as he thinks it is Sunggyu does, and Woohyun takes the chance to hoist him up, wrapping his leps firm around his waist.

Gripping his own member Woohyun curses to himself, "Gyu, can you grab a condom quickly?" He asks, Sunggyu nods, reaching down and grabbing one from the box before handing it to Woohyun.

He rips it open and rolls the condom down his long hard manhood. He spreads more lube evenly around his member before guiding it to Sunggyu's hole, slowly pushing in.

He shallowly dips in, testing the waters before ducking back out, much to Sunggyu's dismay. He continues the process, before slowly sheathing himself in fully. All the while Sunggyu grunting in pain/pleasure.

They both pause, Woohyun struggling not to pull out and push back in at a rapid pace, Sunggyu is trying to adjust, slowly shifting his hips as the dull ache haims his lower half.

Woohyun is gasping, his member pulsing in the warm heat, if being still feels this good, he can't even imagine how the rest will be.

The pain slowly fades and Sunggyu grinds himself down onto Woohyun, "God, please." He murmurs, arms wrapped tight around Woohyun's broad shoulders.

Woohyun allows himself to set a comfortable place, their hips slapping together as he thrusts in and out. As this happens he starts to work on forming hickeys on Sunggyu's smooth pale skin. Painting him as his own.

Sunggyu's member is already at full attention and he's already so close. Woohyun's heavy breath in his ear, moans falling from both of their lips. 

 

"Sunggyu, Sunggyu, Sunggyu." Woohyun chants, his body tingling as he feelings himself growing close, Sunggyu's tight heat making the experience so much shorter.

Woohyun pauses for a moment and Sunggyu almost screams.

"What are you-" Woohyun shifts their position, laying Sunggyu's back against the counter and lifting one of his legs up so he gets a better view.

"God you're so hot like this." Woohyun whispers, the fast pace growing rapid as both of them teeter on the edge.

Woohyun watches as Sunggyu's face scrunches in pleasure, his jaw slacking open and back arching well off the counter, Woohyun takes this moment to hold Sunggyu's member in his hand, pumping it once again.

While this is happening his member reaches deep inside Sunggyu, rubbing torturously against Sunggyu's prostate making him groan louder than he has all night.

Woohyun notices this and continues to meet that spot, Sunggyu is the first to cum. The sticky white substance painting his torso as he clenches hard on Woohyun.

His movements grow so laboured as his member twitches, his hips grind inside of thrust as the spills into the condom.

They both stay for a moment, panting heavily as the aftershocks of their orgasms wash over them.

Sunggyu giggles to himself and pulls Woohyun down, looking him in the eyes before pressing his lips against the younger males.

 

Woohyun can feel that bubbling join in his stomach and as they gather their scattered close a silly grin stays glued to his lips.

He hands Sunggyu his boxers pants as he slips into his own, he huffs lightly as his legs slide in, skinny jeans are a blessing for the eyes but a nuisance to put on.

After putting his boxers on, Sunggyu pulls on his sort of baggy jeans, he stands up on his shaky feet and pulls his jeans over his butt, cringing at the soreness dwelling between his legs. Woohyun notices this and wraps his arms around Sunggyu, kissing his neck softly, "Sorry, I tried to be gentle..." a warm blush heats Sunggyu's cheeks and he nods in response murmuring a small 'It's okay.' As they continue to dress.

Sunggyu looks up at the clock and curses, "Dammit, I should have locked up ages ago..." Woohyun perks up at this, "I'll help!"

And here they are, closing doors, locking them, sharing the occasional kiss, and talking as if they've known eachother for years.

"We're just lucky my boss is too lazy to put batteries in the surveillance camera by the register." Sunggyu laughs and Woohyun smiles.

"I would have done it anyway, your boss would be in for quite the surprise when watching the footage." He winks with a smirk, Sunggyu slaps his chest but smile along with him.

After they finish locking up they both stand by the entrance, "Um, this, this isn't a one time thing right?" Woohyun asks, licking his lips nervously, Sunggyu's eyes widen to saucers and he shakes his head, "OF COURSE NOT! I, I really like you."

Woohyun grins at this and pulls Sunggyu in for a hug, he pulls back for a moment and cupping Sunggyu's cheeks gently he presses their lips together for a kiss, the heat of it is intense and Sunggyu finds himself growing flustered.

When Woohyun pulls away they're both grinning, "I really like you too, Um, call me I guess." With this Woohyun leaves a dazed Gyu, waving him goodbye as he clumsily clambers onto 'His' (He borrowed it from his friend Sungyeol after begging numerous times) motorcycle before starting the loud engine.

Sunggyu comes to the realisation all too late as Woohyun starts to drive away, "WAIT! I DON'T HAVE YOUR NUMB-" It's too late, He's gone. Just like Sunggyu's chance at love.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I'm sorry, if you want a part two comment I guess
> 
> Again I apologise
> 
> I like shameless smut
> 
> And the ending, I'm sort of asking for you guys to want a part two
> 
> So like, ask.
> 
> And I will 
> 
> Thankyou for reading pleaaaase tell me what you think whether you hated it or enjoyed it I'd like to know what I do well and what I can do better.
> 
> Thanks guys <3


End file.
